DYMETYNTPUHH?
by Nikki Flinn
Summary: Didn't your mother ever tell you not to pick up hitch hikers? Yeah, it was one of those lessons that never really stuck. That and eat your vegetables. Ginny Weasley is driving along one night and picks up a hitch hiker. sequel to What Weasleys do When the
1. The Brightness of Redheads

Title: Didn't Your Mother Ever Tell You Not To Pick Up Hitchhikers?

Author: On an evil rampage for undecernable reasons. Leave a review at the beep and she will get back to you.

Summary: Ginny is driving around when she picks up a hitch hiker. The hitchhiker is none other than Draco Malfoy, fleeing the clutches of his evil fiancé, Pansy Parkinson (Who takes the phrase 'evil psycho scary bitch' to all new levels)

Disclaimer: I do not own Draco or any of those other characters. I am currently trying to buy Tom Felton's soul. I'll let you know how that goes.

Chapter One

The Brightness of Red heads in regard to pitiful males

Ginny buried her hand in her auburn locks and stared at the road ahead. It had been a long day. She was working as a clerk at the Quibbler, under Luna, who now owned it.

Ginny Weasley had mellowed out considerably since school. She was still impulsive and rowdy, but she could control her temper and impulses to a degree. When she wanted to. Course, it wasn't often she wanted to, especially at work. The Quibbler's main criteria for working there was you had to be a little off you rocker.

Ginny pulled the black elastic band from her hair and shook her head. God the rain was coming down.

Suddenly a figure emerged from the mist, standing by the side of the road. A hitchhiker. One hand was extended, thumb pointing the direction she was going. Ginny deliberated a moment, before impulse broke in and she moved her foot to the brake.

She pulled along side and put down the window. "You're not hiding a hatchet behind that coat are you?"

The man grinned and shook his dusty blonde hair from his teal eyes.

"No knives? Guns?"

Again he grinned and shook his head. "No, miss. Just looking for a ride back into town."

Ginny unlocked the door and put the window back up. "Welcome aboard. I'm headed to Seventh street."

"Great." He pulled on his belt. "Could you swing by number ten East street?"

"On my way." Ginny restarted the car.

The man looked at her inquisitively.

"What?"

"Just wondering. Over twenty cars passed before you stopped."

Ginny shrugged. "Common courtesy."

"Not many people are raised that way."

Again she shrugged. "What cause do you have for a ride on such a night as this?"

He smiled. "Ex girlfriend."

"You dump her?"

"Yup."

"Ah! Are you a bad breaker upper?"

"Nah. More like she is a clingy needy bitch with henchmen."

"Henchmen? Did you say Henchmen?"

"Yup. She has an insanely vast amount of resources."

"And I don't know her? This is shocking."

"Doubt you would. But what is a girl like you doing in a place like this?"

"You mean my car? Well, if you look in that pocket there, you'll see a lovely document entitled Registration. My name would be on it."

He laughed. "God, I haven't laughed like this in nie on forever! But seriously, didn't your mother ever tell you not to pick up hitch hikers?"

Ginny shrugged, wondering why this man seemed so familiar. "It was one of those lessons that never really stuck with me. That and the whole, eat your vegetables bit."

"You mean the speil about them being good for you?"

"Yeah. I fail to see how anything named tofu can be good for you."

"Tofu isn't a plant."

"It isn't? Well it should be considering how many vegetarians swear by it."

He laughed again. Ginny found herself sliding a sidelong glance at him as she followed the winding roads that led to Reading. "You seem familiar."

"I could say the same thing about you. Then again, maybe I was just hit by the bus of love."

Ginny gasped and whipped around to look at him. "Draco Malfoy?"


	2. Old Aquaintences

Chapter Two

Old...Acquaintances.

The man, Draco, smiled. Ginny was taken aback. She was used to his snide smirk, but this was something else. This was attractive. Draco had always been attractive, that had never been the problem.

His arrogance had been. He had been conceited and above everyone else. Even after his father was convicted.

But now, he was so, so... innocent.

But one look at his blue grey eyes told the story. He had lived through too much. She had read the papers. He had been branded an outcast by the dark forces after a moment of indecision. The light didn't trust him and he had fought the whole war from behind a mask.

"You seem to know me, but I'm at a loss for your name."

Ginny smirked. Her freckles had disappeared into an even tan after a summer with Bill after the war. The tan had never really disappeared, as Luna often sent her onto missions to foreign countries. Ginny didn't mind. She knew the blonde was slightly jealous that Harry still liked her a little. It helped their friendship if Ginny spent time away.

With the tan, Ginny had acquired bright orange and yellow highlights in her wine red hair. Her figure had filled out, delivering the promises it made as a teenager.

Ginny laughed at Draco's continued look of concentration. "I'll give you a hint. I helped you finally break up with Pansy Parkinson."

Draco's eyes widened. "Ginny Weasley?"

Ginny grinned. "In the flesh!"

Draco shook his head. "My, have you grown up!"

Ginny sent a sidelong glance at him, thinking much the same thing.

"So who is this girl you're running from?"

Draco looked confused so Ginny elaborated.

"The one with the henchmen."

"Ah! You should know. You tried to free me from her clutches."

Ginny laughed. "Pansy Parkinson?"

"Yeah. Cept, she didn't understand that I wanted to be left alone with the insane amount of money my evil parents left me. I really didn't care. I most certainly didn't want to get married. Which was her solution."

Ginny laughed again. "Not the settling down type?"

"Not when your father wants you dead."

Ginny looked over at him. "Really?"

"Really." He didn't seem too upset about this.

"You're obviously disillusioned about the fact that the man that helped give you life wants to take your's away. I'll let you grieve in peace."

Draco laughed. "I forgot how funny you are."

Ginny smiled. "You never paid attention and you certainly never laughed like this in school. Guess being in mortal peril helps. But seriously, why does your loving father want you dead?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Loving father my foot. He is a narcissistic bastard concerned with his own image. He should rot in Azkaban."

"I'm sensing hostility. Any reason he's not in Azkaban?"

"That actually has something to do with why I'm not in his good graces."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Apparently there's a family tradition that when a man goes to prison, his son has to extradite him."

"Extradite?"

"Hmm? Was that not the right word?"

Ginny laughed. "Close enough."

(A/N: Sorry about the wait! hope this pleases Also, while waiting for the next chapter of this, I suggest you all go read Voldemorts Faithful Larks by Eccentric Banshee. It is hilarious.

To Dee Ann- K! glad you liked!

To ME- (laughes) glad to be of service!

To LucieBookworm- (laughes) Bus of love is a carry over from the prequel, Yo Ho Yo Ho. It really has nothing to do with the plot, seeing as it's inventors were drunk when they created it, but it is how Ginny is able to recognize Draco.

To !- glad to hear it!


	3. Unconvincing

Chapter Three

Unconvincing

Ginny glanced at the street names as her car moved forward. She and Draco had lasped into a comfortable silence after entering Reading.

"You know," Ginny began as the streets whizzed by. "It just occured to me..."

"What?" Draco asked.

"Well, you still are a wizard, right?"

Draco looked amused. "I fail to see what else I would be."

Ginny gave him a quick glance. "Ha ha. But if you are why didn't you just Apparate to your destination?"

"Ah the million dollar question." He drawled, winking at her.

"Seriously."

"Let's just say I've never been there before so it was easier this way."

"Nah Huh. Not buying it."

He grinned over at her. "Why not?"

"Recent research shows that prior knowledge of a place has no bearing on the ability to Apparate to said position in the three dimensional world."

Draco continued to grin. "You sound quite the expert."

Ginny preened herself. "I wrote an article on it."

"And what paper do you write for?"

"The Quibbler."

Draco doubled over in mirth. Ginny slammed on the brakes, causing him to hit his head on the dash. Still smiling, he rubbed his head and looked at her. "Sorry."

"I ask you not to insult my chosen employer."

"Chosen?" Draco asked.

"Of course. I am one of the best in my field. I could have worked for any paper in the nation. As it is, I owed Luna a favor or two. And she's a good boss."

Draco smiled. "I apologize. I do remember reading something in there a few weeks ago that I believed. Must have been your writing."

Ginny stuck her tongue out at him and pulled up to the house he had told her about.

There were a few moments of silence as they both stared at forboding house. Ginny didn't know what lay beyond those heavy, scarred oak doors but for once in her life she had nothing but pure abjact terror.

"Do you really have to go in there?"

He turned to her and smiled. It was a forced smile and Ginny could feel the hesitating fear behind his next words. "It's the best place. Pansy won't expect me to come here."

I wouldn't want to go there, Ginny thought. Suddenly she felt an impulse. Rather than try to supress it, she let it run it's corse.

"You know, you could stay with me."

Draco swung his head to her again and stared. Ginny focused her attention on the morbid house and tried to ignore the blush creeping up her cheeks.

He chuckled. "Thanks, but I don't want to put you in danger."

Ginny laughed and reached across to pat him on the shoulder. "Words to make a girl faint at heart."

She barely touched his shoulder when he winced. Ginny scowled and yanked back his jacket. Blood was seeping through his light blue sweater.

"That settles it." SHe locked the doors and pulled the car down Seventh street to his protests.

(A/N: And the fic takes a slightly serious turn. Next chapter will be cute with a touch of angst.

To Dee Ann- (shrugs) Who knows what evil lurks in the hearts of brocili? Oh, wrong story there. I may have posted something like this before, it's hard to keep track. But glad you liked it! (PS Ginny helped Draco break up with Pansy in chapter three of What Weasley's Do when they're Bored. You don't have to read it, but it is cute and it is the prequel.)


	4. Cooperate you bloody git

Chapter Four

Cooperate you bloody idiot!

Ginny slid across the polished floors of her living room as Draco ducked behind a couch. A wash cloth was in one hand and her wand in the other.

"Draco!" She growled, jumping over the couch. She wasn't surprised to see him disappearing into the bathroom.

"Come out!" She yelled, running to the bedroom entrance.

"No! You're scary when you have a wash cloth!"

"I'm trying to help you, you bloody git!"

"I'm perfectly fine!"

"You're bleeding profusely from the shoulder! You're not fine!"

Ginny had managed to get the boy up the stairs into her small apartment and had tried to get him to cooperate. She had wrestled his jacket off but he had gotten away before she could fix his shoulder for him.

"Draco! Do not make me break down my own door!"

"Ginny, please just leave it!"

"No!"

"Gods, why not?"

"Let me fix your shoulder and I'll tell you!"

"Ginny! Be rational!"

"Rationality is for the weak! Get out here!"

"So says the perfectly sane person."

"Are you mocking me?"

"Of course not."

"Liar."

"Crazy."

"I'm warning you!"

"Ginny, I can't let you heal me."

"Why the hell not?"

"Promise you won't attack me?"

"What?"

"I'm coming out, promise you won't attack me."

"Don't worry, I'm not in the habit of molesting gays."

"Very funny."

"You set yourself up for it."

"I suppose so. Promise?"

"Alright, scouts honor."

There was a pause. "Were you ever a scout?"

"Is this really an issue?"

"Oh fine."

The door opened and Draco came out. Ginny obediently shoved her wand into the waist band of her jeans.

"Now, what's the secret?"

"I can't let you fix me."

"Like hell." She snarled reaching for her wand.

"Please, Ginny! Pansy knows I was hurt. I can't let her see me healed. She might remember that you were good at that stuff and come knocking."

"Damn it, Draco! I don't care!"

"I do! You don't know what these people can do."

"Why won't you let me help?" She pleaded.

He grabbed her shoulders. "Because I don't want to see you hurt!" He suddenly pulled her into a fierce kiss. Ginny dropped the cloth she had been holding. This was nothing like the kisses they had shared in school. This was everything she had ever heard about in the girls locker room after a work out. This wasn't lust or petty childhood spite. This was something else. Something dangerous.

Draco suddenly let go of her. Ginny stared at him for a moment. Then she slapped him. "You idiot! You'd rather die than let me make a risk?"

"Ginny! Please, I don't want to lose you!"

"Draco, I'm a big girl!" She stormed off toward her room.

"Why are you making such a big deal?"

Ginny spun and pulled Draco into a kiss. When she pulled back, there were tears in her eyes. "Because I care about you, you stupid prat!"

Then she fled to her room, leaving Draco unsure what to feel.

(A/N: As I promised, lotsa angst!

To Dee Ann- Don't sweat it. we all forget stuff (like when to turn in our history papers) Glad you like!

To a devoted reviewer- (salutes) Yes sir! glad you like it!


	5. In which there is much staring

Chapter Five

In which there is much staring.

Draco stared at the Ginny's bedroom door. He ran a hand through his drying hair. How could he have missed it?

"Ginny?" He knocked softly.

"Go away." came the muffled reply. Draco knocked again.

"C'mon, Gin. I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"Of course not. You didn't see in school. What makes now any different?"

"Ginny, please!"

"I'm not going to conform to you. Simply because you're dense and gorgeous, doesn't mean I have to play by your rules."

He smiled. "You think I'm gorgeous?"

He could hear her blush. "I do not."

"I knew it."

"Your narcissism is showing."

"I like it that way."

"Go away before I shall be forced to taunt you a second time."

Draco chuckled softly. "Got anything to eat?"

"No, you English barbarian, now leave at once!"

"You sound like a bad Romance novel." He said, heading towards the kitchen.

"You sound a bit off. Where are you going?"

"To see how badly I can burn water." He called from the kitchen.

"You wouldn't!" Ginny called from the sanctity of her room.

"Try me."

Ginny warred for a moment then tore from the room. She slid into the kitchen as Draco sat down. He began to unbutton his shirt.

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "Is this some ploy to get me in bed?"

He smiled. "No, but I thought you might like to cure me now."

Ginny reached for her wand then paused. "Why the change of heart?"

"It wasn't worth the price."

"And that was?" She asked as he slipped free of the shirt. She bit back a gasp at the sight of his chest. She moved forward to straddle his lap, reaching for the cloth.

He lifted her chin till her eyes met his. "The one I love." He whispered and kissed her.

(A/N: weeeeelllll, should I leave it here? I know what you're thinking, she couldn't possibly be that mean. But unless I hear some feed back my dears, this is where this fic will end. Also, I may not get to personal replies for a bit, I have classes and I only have fifteen minutes to update. Fun stuff.


	6. Secret Relations

Chapter Six

Secret Relationships.

Ginny wasn't surprised to wake up alone the next morning. Even so, a smile slid over her lips and she had to bit her lower lip before it could turn into a full out grin. Last night. Last night she had made Weasley history. She had slept with the proverbial enemy and had to sacrifice nothing for the pleasure.

Except her heart.

But her heart was willingly given and his was given in return. And the pleasure...

Ginny had had many boyfriends in her time. All wanted only one thing. To get in her pants.

Only one had succeeded in doing that on thier first date. Ginny rolled over on her stomach, hidding her satisfied grin in the pillow.

But it had been worth it.

She noticed a note on Draco's pillow.

_Ginny,_

_You probably figured out that I had to leave. I miss you already. And I just left the bed. You're really cute when you sleep, you know that? _

Ginny felt a blush creep up her cheeks, but the smile stayed where it was.

_In any case, I should be back in time for dinner. I might even be back by the time you get home. I can't tell you much. I can't even enter through your front door. Definitely not the relationship I wanted with you. But I promise, someday soon I'll be able to take you out to dinner without worrying about crazy Parkinson. _

_I can't write more. I hate to sound cliche, but this paper will burn it self up, but first, close your eyes._

Ginny smiled but did so.

A gentle kiss touched her cheek.

She opened her eyes and looked at the paper.

_No idea how long I've wanted to kiss you before you depart for some destination. Work in this case. _

_I'll see you to night._

_Draco_

_PS I love you. Lots._

Ginny smiled as the paper burned up. It was an excellent start to a fantastic day.

(A/N: Short I know. And I apologize. I promise to make the next better. We should start getting into a true plot in a few chapters here.

To gd girl gone bad- Wouldn't dream of it!

To solembaum- Thanks! I love Monty Python!


	7. Insanely Happy

Chapter Six

Insanely Happy

Luna looked up as her star reporter entered the Quibbler with a grin on her freckled face. She raised an eyebrow at Ginny. "What's got you so happy?"

Ginny shook her head and deposited a stack of papers that Luna had requested on her friend's desk. Luna looked at them, noticing they were more than up to stuff. They were fantastic. Luna raised an eyebrow at her.

"Ginny the last time you did this good on regular paper work, you had gotten laid the night before. Spill."

Ginny assumed a look of innocence. "Me? What makes you say that?"

Luna gave a fake sniffle. "Fine, don't tell your best and oldest friend."

"Hermione's older."

Luna glared at her.

Ginny sighed. "Alright. If you tell me who you fancy."

Luna looked evasive. "I fancy no one."

Ginny grinned. "That is a baldfaced lie."

Luna glared at her collegue as the red head waltzed off with an invisible comrade. She would find out what was going on.

888

Luna would have loved to start her investigation that very day, but even as she prepared, Neville Longbottom entered the Quibbler. And once again Luna was restored to her babbling idiot of an alter ego.

"H-hi! Neville!" She proclaimed as the young man approached her desk a bit shyly. "Hi, Luna."

Luna fidgeted. "What can I do for you?" SHe asked nervously.

He shifted. "Um... I... wanna... Um..."

Luna bit her lip and waited.

"Could... would... Could you check this out for me?" He blurted.

A rush of disappointment raced across Luna's face for a moment. THen she smiled. "Of course."

Ginny watched Neville leave and smirked. Well, well. What was this?

Luna spun in her chair to glare at her. "I do not."

Ginny continued to smirk. "What? I didn't say anything."

(A/N: Hello my fair readers! Sorry for the craziness that is my updates. I'm trying to get better. (trying I tell you!)

To lina- Everybody loves Monty Python!


	8. Taken

Chapter Eight

Taken

Ginny snuggled in Draco's arms after a well earned bout of sex. She had to face her mother earlier that evening with rather disasterous results. Her mother had gone on about how Ginny needed to get a guy. Ginny had gone on about how her mother needed to but out.

Ginny drifted off to sleep in his arms. Predictably she awoke to an empty bed, and him gone. She was getting used to the feeling but she still didn't like it exactly. She could tollerate it, but she would never like it.

She picked up his note, reading it. As always it caused a smile to spread across her lips and her other issues with her erstwhile boyfriend were set aside.

Finally Ginny pulled herself together and slid from the comfortable sheets. She crossed to her closet. She riffled through the clothes there searching. She found a pale blue button up shirt and pulled it on over the camisole she had slept in. She buttoned it swiftly and found a pair of black slacks. She pulled them on, completing the image with a pair of sensible Mary Janes and a black belt.

She pulled her hair back with a clip, settling it at the base of her neck.

GInny thought about life as she cleaned up last night's dinner mess. She loved Draco. No question. He was goregeous, smart funny, nice, caring and great in bed. She liked spending time with him and she knew he liked spending time with her as well. If only she could spend the time. But no, they had to lead this life of mystery and intrigue. She didn't mind it most of the time. But they had been 'dating' for over three months now and she wanted to be able to tell her mother she was dating so Molly would stop trying to force hapless boys on her.

She wanted to walk through Hyde park with him holding her hand. She wanted him to be her boyfriend.

She made the bed in her room and magiced up a rose. She set it on his pillow with a smile. She knew when she got to work there would be three or four dozen bouquets waiting for her.

Luna was still pestering her and she wished she could tell her boss, but she couldn't. Draco was working on a way to fix it, she knew. She knew he was close to a break through. Someday soon she may not have to run in shadows with him. Someday she might be able to hold his hand as they went shoping for dinner. Or go on a real date.

Ginny sighed and pushed such longings from her mind. Better not to think on it for now. It only made her want what she couldn't have.

She opened the door and barely had time to open her mouth for a scream before the chloroform soaked rag was pressed to her mouth.

(A/N: I'm going to get killed by sooo many people. It's not even funny.


	9. Frantic Boyfriends

Chapter Eight

Frantic Boyfriends.

"Honey! I'm home!" Draco announced, swinging through the door with a bouquet of flowers.

He listened for a minute. There was no sound, but he wasn't worried. It was only five and Ginny usually wasn't home til around five thirty. He had checked in at the Quibbler before apparating here. Luna had been delighted with his news and he was certain Ginny would be too.

Luna had said Ginny hadn't come in but called in sick. Draco knew nothing would keep Gin sick long but he had picked up flowers so he could use them as leverage. Not that he needed it anymore. With this news, nothing else would matter.

He figured she was out getting groceries. She often did that. Just in case, he checked her message machine. There was only one. He didn't bother. If Ginny had left a message, it wouldn't be just one. She was obsessive like that. She would have left a message for every five minutes she was gone, leaving updates. Draco? I'm getting the potatoes now. Draco? I'm at the register.

He loved her for it. Some people might see it as needy, but Draco could tell what she was really doing. She was making him feel like he belonged. She was over acting the part of the needy girl friend. He also had a pretty good idea that she would stop when they were more public. He regretted not being able to show it.

Draco set the flowers in a vase on the kitchen table. He looked around. He had the desire to make her dinner. If he made it he could magically heat it back up later.

He pulled out a smock from her supply. It was a drab olive green one that she probably used for potion making as opposed to cooking. But any port in a storm.

He decided on pasta primavera with chicken. The pasta took about half an hour to make it just the way he wanted it. He set it in the oven to wait while he grilled the chicken. He chose garlic salt, lemon juice and basil for seasonings. He basked in the fumes as the two peices cooked on Ginny's table top grill.

When it hit seven Draco started to worry. He loved Ginny and he trusted her, but it wasn't like her to do something like this. She always called. Always.

He picked up the phone and dialed the speed dial. Maybe she had stopped off to see her mother for a bit. She often lost track of time there. And she had had that falling out the other day. She probably went to apologize.

Molly Weasley picked up on the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Mrs Weasley? This is... a friend of Ginny's from school."

"Oh? Any one I would know?"

Draco didn't mean to say anything more than a polite inquiry into Ginny's state but before he knew it he was in a conversation.

"Oh, Draco Malfoy."

"Oh my! I haven't heard that name in a while. How are you dear?"

"Fine! Um, I was trying to get in contact with Ginny again. Do you know..."

"Well she's not in right now, but-"

"She's not?" Draco repeated with no small measure of horror.

"No, dear. I'm afraid we had a bit of a falling out about boys. She seems to be involved."

Draco started. "Involved?"

"Oh, not that she's told me. She has a perchance for stubborness. No, just the way she carries herself, you know. But it must be some one she didn't think we would apro..." Molly trailed off.

Draco shifted for a moment, uncomfortably as he waited.

"Draco dear... How is it you're calling from my daughter's apartment?" Molly asked with entirely too much smugness.

Draco stuttered for an answer for a moment before Molly stopped him. "Don't worry dear, we won't let Ginny in on it just yet. But do come to dinner soon."

Draco finished the conversation with no small amount of relief. He still had to contend with brothers but he had the feeling Molly was on his side.

Draco stared off into space for a few minutes before his gaze was drawn back to the blinking message indicator. Maybe Ginny was doing something that required her to be out of communication for a while...

He reached out and pressed the button. A voice, he recognized it as Pansy Parkinson came on.

"Draco, dear. I'm sure you're listening to this and wondering where your dear Ginevra is. The answer is I have her. I understand you were planning on becoming legit with the Ministry today. After all your father is recieving the Kiss and your mother is dead so you will be coming into quite a small fortune. But if you think you can stay home and enjoy that money with your dearest, you are quite wrong. I am holding Ginevra captive until midnight at warehouse 13. If you don't consent to marry me, I will kill her."

(A/N: ... I really should just go break my foot now. I know that's what my fans would do to me. Break my foot and keep me tied up til I finish these fics.


	10. Confidence

Chapter Eight

Confidence

Ginny tossed her hair from her face. She glared daggers at Pansy Parkinson as the insipid blonde pranced around the room, bloated with her own self importance. She tried to rub her aching wrists, but the robes did not allow enough movement.

Pansy smirked at her. "Quarter til, Ginny dear."

Ginny glared at her a bit more. "He'll come for me. And he'll kill you."

"You stupid girl. He can't possibly win."

Ginny allowed a venomously sweet smile. "You being the expert on him. I stole him from you in the past. 'Twon't be that hard to do it again."

Pansy turned to stare at her.

"What are you talking about?" She demanded harshly.

Ginny tossed her hair from her eyes again. She knew it couldn't help her situation to taunt the other girl. But she couldn't help it. She had won. Even if Draco didn't show, it only meant he'd rather they both died then betray her with another woman.

"Don't you remember school, my dear?" Ginny replied in Pansy's flip tone.

Pansy tossed her hair. "He was mine then."

Ginny grinned. "How soon we forget. Don't you remember?"

"Remember what?" Pansy demanded. But there was a note of desparation in her silken voice.

Ginny shook her head with mock sadness. "Poor girl. It was the end of your fifth year. Don't you remember a young girl who destroyed your relationship with him?"

Pansy started. It was obvious that she had forced herself to forget that her love had been stolen by a younger woman.

She blanced as she figured out who Ginny was.

Ginny nodded, unempathetic.

"I stole him from you. He was mine. He is mine. He will forever be mine. And I will forever be his."

Pansy shook her head. "Not if I kill you."

Ginny laughed with bravado she didn't feel."Do it. I gaurentee you, it will be an empty victory. Even in death, he will be mine."

"No!" Pansy shreiked. She lifted her knife. "Time's up!" She snarled, and moved forward.

That was when the lights went out.

(A/N: hooked yet?


	11. It Ends Tonight

Chapter Eleven

It Ends Tonight

Pansy swore as Ginny felt her heart rate rachet up a notch. Draco? Was it possible?

With the lights out, Ginny felt more confident and slipped the wand from her shirt sleeve. Pansy had too many goons for her to have dared try it with the lights on. Now, though...

She burned through the ropes with a quick spell and repeated the process on her legs.

She rose quietly as Pansy fumbled around. A hand grabbed her arm. She was prepared to lash out when her captor drew her close and kissed her quickly. She smiled. She'd know that kiss anywhere.

"Hello, love." Draco whispered into her hair. "I need you to Apparate home."

"Draco! I'm not-"

"Please, love. I need to take care of this myself."

She hesitated. "You are the most stubborn man on this planet." She hissed.

He kissed her again. "I know. But I love you. I promise, everything ends tonight."

Ginny kissed him back then Disapparated with a crack. Draco timed himself, turning the lights back on as the crack faded. Pansy spun.

"Draco." She purred. "I knew you would see reason."

Draco didn't respond, but turned the lights out again even as Pansy whipped out her wand. She fired a binding spell that barely missed Draco. He darted around, subdueing several of the henchmen before turning the lights on again. Pansy spun around angrily.

"Don't just stand here, you fools!" She growled. "Get him! Alive!"

The lights blinked out again and this time Pansy was able to turn them back on herself. Three more had fallen. She was down to four. She swore again as a spell struck her eyes, blinding her for a few precious moments. When the spell was gone, she was down to one.

The idiot was jumping at shadows and Pansy was tempted to off the idiot herself. Then the lights blinked out for three seconds and he was out. Pansy suddenly felt very vunerable. "Draco?"

Nothing.

"Draco, dear, You know we're meant to be together."

She jumped as an arrow sped past her to bury in the wooden support beam. She glanced at it. A note hung and she reached out to pluck it. She opened it to read the three words.

I prefer love.

She growled. "Love? You think this is love?" She laughed harshly.

"Yes I do." Draco said, slipping an arm around her neck.

"Draco!" she protested.

"I love her Parkinson. She is mine. We've crossed blades before. Do you really want to go through that again?"

Pansy blanched. No. No she didn't. She remembered it well.

No, she would not. Let him have his love. She could easily bully Potter or someone just as influential into marrying her. Who needed Draco?

It never occured to her that Ginny had won once again.

(A/N: Well, only one more chapter I think.


	12. All I ever Wanted

Chapter Twelve

All I Ever Wanted

Ginny bit down on her tumbnail, barely noticing when pain shot through the torn apendage.

There was a soft pop and she spun to see Draco. He smiled charmingly at her. "Hello, love."

She needed no second invitation, but flew across the room and into his arms. Her lips met his. After a moment of surprise, Draco replied. Finally they broke the kiss.

"Are you okay?" she asked breathlessly.

He grinned, "I most certainly am now."

"I'm serious! Is it over? Is she going to-"

He kissed her again. "It's over, love. Pansy won't bother us again."

She sighed and relaxed against him. "So, what do we do now?"

"Well, I expect you call your parents and invite us over for dinner."

"You want them to know? This soon?"

"Well, your mum kinda knows already. I called her to see if you were there, and she figured it out."

Ginny laughed. "As long as we're married or have a kid on the way in the next year, she won't really care."

He laughed. "I think we can do that."

888

All seven male Weasleys were present the following night when Ginny brought her date home. After several hours of verbal torture, the men eventually conceeded that maybe Draco was worthy of actually glimpsing more than Ginny's ankle.

Nine months later, Ginny and Draco announced their engagement. Even after marrying, Ginny continued to work at the Quibbler and Draco took up work as an editor to the same magazine. They produced Molly six grandchildren within ten years of marriage. Luna and Neville eventually got married.

Alls well that ends well.

Oh, and Pansy ended up seducing Harry into a wild affair that ended with three kids and a belated wedding. Ron married Hermione and they still argue to this day.

(A/N: Well there you go. You know what this means? It means tomorrow I can post a new fic! So which should I post: Letters I've Written, God Help The Outcasts, It's Called A Plan For A Reason or Death Wish? All will eventually be GD and all will post someday soon. But which should I do now?

To Robin- Looky I updated. Sorry for the delay. Though this is actually pretty good for me. Just over a month and a half!


End file.
